1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) of low power consumption has widely been used so far. However, because a liquid crystal display device is a non-emissive device which cannot emit the light in itself, there are many disadvantages in view the brightness, the contrast ratio viewing angle, a large area and the like.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling light transmittance of a liquid crystal using an electric field. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix form and a driving circuit for driving thereof.
An organic light emitting device emits light using an electroluminescence phenomenon in which an organic compound placed between electrodes emits light when electric current flows between both electrodes. Further, an organic light emitting display device is a device for displaying an image by controlling an amount of electric current flowing to the organic compound so as to adjust an amount of emitted light.
The organic light emitting display device has an advantage in that it is possible to make it light and thin by emitting light using the thin organic compound between the electrodes.
However when the layer consisting of a device is formed by a soluble process, there is a problem in that a light emitting uniformity is degraded and light emitting efficiency is lowered.